Ultrasound imaging systems are a powerful tool for performing real-time imaging procedures in a wide range of medical applications. For example, in intervention procedures, needles are often used for administration of medicine or evacuation of fluid contents. Using ultrasound guidance while inserting a needle enhances the safety and efficacy of procedures by increasing the accuracy of the needle path to the target site.
A challenging part of using ultrasound to guide needle procedures is identifying the needle in an ultrasound image feed. For example, needles may be inserted into tissue at varying angles relative to the travel of the ultrasound signals used for imaging. When the ultrasound transmit signal is not perpendicular to the needle, the amount of reflected ultrasound signal that can be received by a transducer may be reduced significantly. This makes it difficult to obtain a clear image of the needle.
Different attempts have been made to address this drawback. In one traditional attempt, specialized needles are designed with microscopic ridges along their lengthwise surfaces to enhance echo reflections towards the transducer head. While these echogenically-enhanced needles improve needle visualization, they add cost for an ultrasound operator. Also, the use of echogenic needles may alter the typical workflow an operator is accustomed to if the operator normally uses non-echogenic needles for procedures.
There have been attempts to enhance imaging of regular needles. In some traditional systems, user input is required to identify an ultrasound beam steered angle for optimal needle imaging. This adds complexity to the user experience. Other traditional systems require less user input by cycling through a sequence of different steered angled frames to ensure a needle is imaged. However, such systems typically suffer from poor frame rate.
There is thus a need for improved systems and methods for detecting and enhancing viewing of a needle during ultrasound imaging. The embodiments discussed herein may address and/or ameliorate at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks identified above. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings herein.